Choice
by AngelxCloud
Summary: Slender and Zalgo are at war. Jeff is one of Slender's best solders. Liu on the other hand brings trouble, but Jeff refuses to 'rid him.' I'm terrible at summaries. JeffxLiu murder, blood, swearing, and lemon incest
1. Chapter 1

I don't own jeff the killer or homicidail Liu

They said that he's dead, I don't have to worry anymore. But...the worry I feel isn't that he'll find me and kill me, it's that he's are dead. I should be scared, but I'm not not.

I don't believe he's dead, I can feel him, alive and well. I miss him terribly. Why did he leave me alive, I don't understand! I constantly feel as if I'm being watched, but nothing ever happens. I feel it right now, laying in bed, like all those years ago. I ignore it once more and fall asleep.

I woke in the middle of the night, someone straddling my hips. I struggle, my hands tied above my head, I go to scream, but a hand was covering my mouth. I thrashed the best I could, fear pounding through my veins. My eyes adjusted to the poor lighting, sowing me who it was. He had red hair with cruel hazel eyes.

"I've been watching you for a while, and now, your mine!" I struggled harder. He leaned down, slowly, I let out muffled screams, thrashing harder.

All the sudden something warm splattered my stomach. I glanced and saw the tip of a knife from his stomach.

"He's not yours, he's _mine_!" A raspy voice growled, dragging the knife upwards. "Go to sleep!" He snarled as the knife pierced his heart.

My first attacker was pulled off of me, revealing my savior. My heart stopped. It was Jeff. The smile carved into his white cheeks, his blue eyes shone in the moon light, coming from my window, forever unblinking.

"J-Jeff." I stuttered, stunned that he was here, alive. He tilted his head ever so slightly, a gleam in his eye.

"Did ya miss me?" He asked, but couldn't answer, my fear choking me. He leaned over, his knife raised. I shut my eyes, waiting for the pain and the 'go to sleep'...but it never came. Instead the rope around my wrists fell away, giving me movement once more. A pair of lips met my own softly before disappearing. I hesitantly opened my eyes to...nothing. Jeff was gone! I sat up, glancing at my cloths, I saw they were blood splattered, the guys body on the ground.

I called 911 and when they came, they were shocked. I had now survived 2 attacks from my brother. They took the body away and told me to get out of the bloody clothes.

I took a long, hot shower. I didn't know what to think about Jeff saving me. "He's mine!" circled around and around in my head, and the kiss. Jeff kissed me. I couldn't wrap my head around it. My lips tingled through the night. I fell asleep on the couch, not wanting to back to my room.

I woke with a ache in my heart, longing for something, or _someone_. I still felt eyes on me, making me jumpy. I left the house, not able to stand it anymore. I pulled on a black coat and a grey and black scarf, practically sprinting to the park. I sat on a bench, it was snowing out, so I was all alone.

I brought my legs up to my chest, my hand running over the scar and stitches across my face as I breathed in the cold night air.

"There he is!" Someone called, I kicked my legs down, standing up quickly. There was about six guys surrounding me. I quickly glanced at the tree line that entered the forest. "Don't even think about it!" He snarled. My eyes widened, he looked like the guy Jeff killed! That means...

"You killed my little brother!" He growled out.

"It wasn't me." I murmured softly, making him roar with laughter.

"The hell it wasn't! If it wasn't you, than who was it?" He smirked.

"ME!" The same raspy voice sounded behind the older brother. The redheads eyes widened, as a knife, much longer and curved came out of his chest, blood sprayed everywhere, staining the freshly fallen snow.

His body fell to the ground, showing my brother once more, but this time, he was different. He didn't have his white hoodie on, just his black undershirt. Instead of his normal tennis shoes, he had on black combat boots, with chains criss-crossing on the side, and spikes digging into the snow. His burnt black hair was pulled back, leaving his bangs down. His ears had multiple prices, large rings adorn his fingers, and on his wrist he had black leather bands with silver spikes. Down his legs were knife holders, holding various types of knives. And his smile was..._gone_.

Jeff pulled out several smaller knives, after shoving the curved one in in a sheath, then threw them at the shocked gang, each knife hitting one of them dead in the chest, all of them falling over dead. Jeff then stomped over to me.

"You can't even leave the house without getting into trouble, can you?" He growled out, going past me to one of the body's, pulling the knife out. Before he stood back up he examined the body. "Damn it!" He growled, kicking the body away as it deteriorated in a red mist, Jeff tackled me as something exploded, black spikes whistling through the air above me. Jeff pushed off me, pulling me up by my arm, then pushed me to the trees.

"Run!" He growled out. I had a twist feeling in my gut, which told me to trust him and run, so I did. Jeff ran ahead of me, leading the way. My legs started burning, I haven't run this much since before the accident with Jeff.

"Wait!" I called out, slowing down, pressing my arm to my stomach as I gasped for air.

"Damn it, Liu!" Jeff growled out, coming to a stop. His hand went to his shoulder, holding it.

"What's going on?!" I asked, still winded. "Why do I need to run?"

He turned his never blinking eyes to me. "We're in a war!" He said, throwing his arms out. My eyes found the hand that held his shoulder, it was covered in blood. My eyes widened.

"Your...hand." I choked out. He glanced quickly at his hand. He pressed it back to his shoulder.

"I'm fine." He mumbled before continuing. "I didn't want to drag you in it, _he_ was okay with me checking up on you, then stolen plans, who _they_ wanted, I'm so..." He was slammed into the tree ten feet behind him. He slid down the rough bark, his unblinking eyes unfocused.

"What, were you really gonna go with him?" A female voice demanded. I turned my shocked gaze to a woman, as tall as Jeff, black hair that fell past her shoulders, her eyes were completely black with small white dots in the center. Her lips and dress were black, while her skin, like Jeff's, was white.

A knife appeared in her arm, nearly throwing her off her feet, blood ran down her arm as she snapped her head over to Jeff. He was standing again, but this time, blood poured down his jaw, his smile was back. "Jane, just leave, you won't win." He growled out. She didn't say a word, just pulled the knife out of her arm, causing it to bleed more.

"You wouldn't kill a girl, would you?" She purred, but sounded more like something rusty scraping against metal. Jeff let out a insane chuckle.

"Do you know how many _girls_ I've killed? It won't drive me mad() from guilt, I'm already insane!" His chuckle turned into a full blown laugh, then suddenly Jeff was where Jane used to standing, with Jane herself flying backwards. The tree she landed on buckled under the force of my brothers kick. He looked to me, "We need to go, NOW!" He pulled me running again, this time adrenaline kicked in.

Jeff whirled around suddenly, nearly running into me, knife in hand. "Go to sleep!" He growled out, swinging his arm. I turned my head, he slit Jane's throat, her blood spraying his arm. With his back to me I saw what was making him bleed, it was one of those black spikes from before! "Let's go." He said, turning to face me. "FUCK! Liu get down, and don't move 'til I tell you!" He said, pushing me down. I spun so I could see what he was doing. He scaled a tree silently, moving along the branches easily. Then I saw it, a large Minotaur-looking thing, except instead of hooves, he had claws, long sleek, black claws.

Jeff lunged off the branch, his curved knife in hand, and brought the blade to the back of the things neck. I was about to stand, thinking he killed it, but a piece of the blade landed right in front of me, gleaming with the snow. Jeff, who was on the things shoulders, back flipped and landed on his feet, ducking under its claws. He pulled out another knife, trying to stab the thing _again_, but it too broke. I couldn't watch anymore, so I buried my face into my arm, flinching every time I heard Jeff cry out in pain. Then finally there was a loud THUMP!

"Liu, come...come on." Jeff gasped out. I looked up to see him leaning against a tree, bloodied. His arm was clutching his ribs, blood dripping off his arm, claw marks littered his body, including above his left eye and right cheek, his smile was gone. "We...we need to...go before more come." I got up and moved to help him, but he shove me away. He limped a few feet before leaning in another tree. I walked with him, not knowing where to go. Fifteen minutes passed with Jeff's limping, _he's losing too much blood_ I thought, still trying to help him, he was still refusing, though.

He finally stopped, "Aperire." He mumbled. I watched in amazement as a huge mansion materialized out of nowhere, made with obsidian and a blood red stone. I looked back at Jeff, seeing him already at the large door. I sprinted up to him, "Should we be here?" I asked.

Jeff said nothing as he opened the large door. Jeff limped inside before dropping to his knees. Then a tall man appeared, wearing a black suit, was easily over seven feet...with no face. I backed against the door, my heart sped up, pounding in my ears. A man in a black jacket and a dark blue mask entered the room, a black substance slowly leaked from the eyes, he also had an over-shoulder bag.

"Jeffery, what have you done?" A booming voice echoed through the room.

* * *

That took a totally different path than I thought it would. O.O this was just gonna be an lemon between them...how did that change?

anyway plzzz review. :3


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ I apologize. I read the first chapter and realized it didn't have a lot of detail and went really fast, i MIGHT go through and fix it up a little bit but the chances are a little slim. In truth i nearly forgot about this one…until i got a review. :D then i decided to try to write this one again, too…but don't expect it as fast as other peoples…ima kinda a slow writer. but this chapter probably, maybe, kinda, sorta better(not really) quality than the first one ^-^"

BTW: i (sadly) DO NOT own Jeff or Liu or anyone else in the chapter. or the song mentioned. I only own the idea and plot (arn't they da same ?.?)

**NinetailsYoda**; thank you and here you are.

* * *

"Jeff what have you done?" It's voice boomed as I cringed against the door.

"You saw the plans yourself, Slender, I didn't want them to take him." He growled out, not looking at the creature.

It sighed and motioned for the masked man to step forward. He knelt by my brother and opened his bag.

"Liu Woods." Slender said, causing me to look away from my wounded brother. "Come with me." It said, turning away.

"But…"

"He'll be fine. Eyeless Jack will take care of him." The demon said, walking away. I glanced at Jeff, who was cussing under his breath at the liquid that Eyeless Jack was pouring on his wounds, and hurried to catch up with the faceless man.

He led me to a dimly lit hallway, with old rotten doors. He opened one and it wasn't what I was expecting. It was an office, a _nice_ office. A shiny oak desk took up most of the space, mainly because it was taller and bigger than any normal desk. the chair was, too, taller and thicker. On the floor was a blood red and gold carpet that was thick and looked soft. old painting hung on the wall, most ancient pictures of the man in the chair now. Heavy black curtains hid the only window behind the desk.

Slenderman slid into his chair, shuffling through the papers scattered around the desk. I stood awkwardly in the door way until he acknowledged me.

"Come, child." He said in a tried voice. How was he speaking? I wondered briefly before walking forward hesitantly.

"Jeffery didn't tell you anything, did he?" The demon asked. I shook my head, causing a deep, rumbling sigh to escape him. "Of course not. Okay, listen. Your arrogant brother has dragged you, unintentionally into a war. Zalgo wants to rule the world while he was originally put here to create chaos. He defied our creator, The Devil himself, and wants the world. Then he created me to kill Zalgo, but by the time I was made, Zalgo had raised up an army of demons and deformed humans. The Devil gave me the gift to do the exact power so I could properly fight him." Slender explained.

"What does this have anything to do with me?" **_Or Jeff. _**I silently added.

"Well, I found Jeff a long time ago. He was, of course, insane at the time. And so I recruited him, and he became my top General. But he was human. So I made your family be reincarnated every time Jeff died. Every time he would snap he would've been put into an asylum, in later years, and I would find him, and technically kill him. He dies a first time, then comes back a Different kind of human, who lives longer, but still human nonetheless. This time was very, _very_, different from any other time though."

"How?" I asked, now uncertain that I wanted to know.

"He's never snapped so bad he wanted to kill. I mean, the different human automatically brings that side out, but he's never killed your parents before, or had such a strong connection with you." He said. Even though he didn't have eyes, I could feel them piercing me. My heart sped up in fear as I remembered that this "man" in front of me was a murderer of children and adults alike.

Then there was a knock on the door before it opened. Eyeless Jack popped his masked face in. "Jeff is in his room. I've bound his wounds and poured the elixirs on them, so he'll be healed by tomorrow. Except for his shoulder. It got a good dose of poison, it'll take a while for that to heal." He said, his voice slightly muffled by his mask.

"Do you want to see him?" Slender asked, standing up again. I nodded again. I soo didn't want to be around Slenderman. Sure he was actually friendly to ME, but he just gave me the chills. He reached forward and grasp my arm with his large hand. Even though the desk was abnormally large, the Demon was still too long for it. Then I was no longer in the office, or that hallway. This one had newer, pitch black, doors with smooth wood. There was red lettering on each door. The one I stood infant of had "Jeff" written in what looked like blood.

I reached out and grasp the smooth metal of the door knob and opened the door slightly. I looked inside was surprised, once again, on how it looked. He had posters up, like his room before he went crazy, the dresser, the bed, that held Jeff laying down with his arm over his eyes. He was back in his hoodie and sneakers again. Also the smile was still gone. Even from here I could hear the music coming from the headphones, though it took me a minute to realize that they were on full blast, but laying on the bed next to his ears, not in them. I stepped fully into the room, shutting the door softly.

"LJ, leave, I'm not in the mood." He growled out. His voice caused me to stop. It wasn't the rough baritone that I'd heard since he'd gone crazy, it was his normal voice, only slightly raspy. I took another step. "LJ, I'm fucking serious. Get the fuck out." He said again. Who was LJ? Did he mess with Jeff a lot? I wondered. I was half-way into the room now.

**Everything is said and done**

**everyone has had their fun**

**time to take my exit from this fairytale**

**my departure was foreseen **

**from the very beginning **

Is what played when I had fully come into the room. Now it was:

**_Hello me its nice to meet you _**

**_you seem familiar have I met you before _**

**_good bye sweetie nice to see you_**

**_Haven't talked for quite a while_**

**_Insanity the weight of the air is torture _**

**_psychopathy don't know who I am anymore_**

Jeff yanked off his arm, bolting out of the bed, baring his teeth. I watched as his cheeks split, causing blood to pour down his chin, staining his hoodie. His smile was back. But when his eyes met mine, the smile disappeared, leaving only the blood as the only clue it was even there before.

"Liu." He said, his unblinking eyes seemingly bigger. He brought a hand up, wiping, more like smearing, the blood on his jaw and neck in a vain attempt to get rid of it. "I thought Slender would still have you for a little while longer." He confessed, his hand, that wasn't blood smeared, searched the bed next to him, shutting off the song.

"He explained everything, but I'm still so confused."

* * *

How is it that when a cookie is literally a foot away from the keyboard, the crumbs still mange to find their way to in-between the keys?! itsa soo annoying like the bloody autocorrect. i hit the X on the word it thinks i want to spell it still put it there. anyway… THIS IS THE FASTEST IVE EVER WROTE AND UPDATED A CHAPTER! im so proud. i started writing about 5pm and finished at 12am! and diml not tired *knocking on wood* and i have an idea for my TigerFire drabbles! Maybe. oh and the song playing, for anyone how didn't know…is iNSaNiTY frost mix…WHICH I DO NOT OWN , like i said at the beginning


End file.
